Cette nuitlà
by Kristana
Summary: Voilà cinq ans que Dumbledore est mort, pourtant Draco ne peut rien oublier, surtout pas quand deux émeraudes s'en mêlent... POV Draco, HPDM, PostPoudlard
1. Prologue

-1Titre : Cette nuit-là

Auteur : Kristana

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude et malheureusement, aucun des personnages n'est à moi

Couple : Draco et Harry

Rating : T + (ça existe ça ?)

Bêta : Petitchaton (merci, merci !)

Je sais, je sais, je n'ai pas encore terminé La Voix Des Anges que voilà qu'une nouvelle fic apparaît sur mon profil ! Magique ? Non, non, simplement une arrivée massive d'idées à la suite de la relecture du tome 6... Et voilà le résultat, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Ce sera une toute petite fic, trois ou quatre chapitres pas plus. Je sais, c'est court, mais c'était juste histoire de vous faire patienter pendant l'écriture (quelque peu difficile) de La Voix Des Anges qui, je vous rassure aura une suite, ne vous en faites pas !

Comme vous pourrez le constater, le prologue ne traite en majorité que de la scène de la mort de Dumbledore du POV de Draco, mais ne croyez pas que la suite ne sera qu'une réécriture du tome 6 ! Loin de là, j'avais simplement besoin de cette partie pour poser les bases de ma fic (en même temps, c'est le but d'un prologue ! hihi)

Donc j'espère que vous ne lâcherez pas ma fic juste à cause de cela…

Remerciements tout chaleureux à ma gentille bêta qu'est Petitchaton et que j'embrasse très fort !

Bonne lecture !

**Cette nuit-là**

Prologue

POV Draco

La nuit est sombre. D'imposants nuages noirs occultent la triste lueur de la lune. Aucune brise ne vient rafraîchir l'atmosphère épaisse qui pèse encore plus lourdement sur mes épaules que le fardeau qui déjà m'emprisonne.

J'ai une mission à accomplir.

J'avance d'un pas pressé, longeant les couloirs du château si rapidement que mes yeux ne reconnaissent même pas les lieux auxquels je suis pourtant habitué. Le chemin me semble long, les galeries interminables et pourtant, je marche encore et encore.

Arrivé devant une porte faite dans un bois épais et lourd, je la pousse pour gravir les escaliers sur lesquelles elle s'ouvre. Je serre ma baguette dans ma main droite comme si elle était mon unique moyen de survie. Peut-être l'est-elle en fait…

Je la serre si fort que mes jointures me font mal. Mais la douleur physique n'est rien face à la peur qui grandit en moi à chaque marche que je laisse derrière moi. Mon cœur bat plus fort qu'il ne le devrait à mesure que j'approche du sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Mais le temps semble avoir ralenti, mon ascension est comme retardée par une force inconnue et invisible et je peine à atteindre mon but : cette autre porte qui se dresse loin devant moi. Alors je redouble d'efforts et tente de grimper plus rapidement cet interminable escalier.

Essoufflé, je pose ma main sur la poignée étonnamment brillante dans la pénombre qui m'entoure. Il me semble entendre des voix derrière la porte mais je n'en suis pas sur. Mon esprit est tellement brouillé que je ne suis sûr de rien, je ne sais même pas si je suis réellement là.

Alors je pousse violemment le pan de bois d'un geste qui se veut intimidant. Et voilà que je me retrouve devant ma plus grande crainte, celui qu'Il m'a demandé - que dis-je, ordonné - d'éliminer.

Je brandis ma baguette et lance un Experliamus cinglant en direction de ce vieux débris. Sa baguette s'envole au-dessus des remparts pour disparaître dans la nuit éclairée par la Marque des Ténèbres.

Debout, adossé au mur, Dumbledore me fixe d'un air livide, pourtant, aucune crainte, aucune panique ne se lit sur son visage labouré par le temps. N'a-t-il pas compris qu'il allait mourir ? A la place, il me lance un simple :

- Bonsoir, Draco.

Je le scrute du regard et le surprends à jeter des coups d'œil aux alentours. Ce peut-il qu'il ne soit pas tout seul sur cette tour ? C'est là que j'aperçois deux balais à ses pieds.

Deux ?

Ceci expliquerait la deuxième voix que j'ai cru entendre.

Mais qui donc peut bien être avec lui ? Je lui pose la question mais avant qu'il ne me réponde la vérité m'apparaît. Si logique, si évidente : Potter. Saint Potter, le petit chien chien à Dumby !

Mais où se trouve-t-il ?

A mon tour, je fouille discrètement les lieux du regard : rien.

Pourtant, personne n'est descendu, ni n'a transplané et encore moins sauté sans risquer de se casser le cou.

Je comprends alors la situation. Potter est là, quelque part dans un recoin de la tour, dissimulé sous sa stupide mais néanmoins utile, je dois le reconnaître, cape d'invisibilité trop lâche pour se montrer !

La voix de Dumbledore me ramène à la réalité mais je ne saisis pas un traître mot de ce qu'il me raconte. Je n'ai qu'une seule idée en tête : le tuer, l'éliminer, l'écorcher, l'anéantir pour toujours ! Je serai ainsi libéré de ma dette.

Je serre les dents si fort que ma mâchoire me fait souffrir mais la douleur procure à la fois un sentiment de force et d'invincibilité.

- Draco, tu n'es pas un tueur, entends-je.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Vous ne savez rien de ce dont je suis capable !

- Bien sûr que je le sais, je t'ai vu t'entraîner sans relâche dans la Salle sur Demande. Et je sais également que ce soir tu es venu me tuer. N'ai-je pas raison ? Mais vas-tu y parvenir ?

Je ne sais que répondre.

- Draco, cela fait dix minutes que nous sommes face à face et que je suis désarmé par ta faute. Si ta volonté de me détruire était si forte, je girai déjà à tes pieds. Tu as peur d'agir tant que les Mangemorts que tu as - habilement il est vrai - fait entrer, ne t'auront pas rejoint.

J'avale difficilement ma salive et lève ma baguette comme pour lui prouver son erreur.

Je n'ai pas peur, je vais prononcer la formule, je vais…

Des bruits de pas résonnent soudain dans les escaliers et apparaissent de l'encadrement de la porte, quatre Mangemorts en robe noires. Haletants, ils se placent à mes côtés et toisent d'un regard mauvais Dumbledore qui n'a toujours pas bougé, ni changé d'expression.

- Draco, qu'attends-tu ? Tue-le !

A nouveau, je lève ma baguette et m'apprête à lancer le sort quand mon geste est arrêté par une pensée : Potter est encore là. Je le sais, je le sens, il est près de nous et il assiste à la scène. Il observe chacun de mes gestes en silence, il me juge sans doute.

Pourquoi je pense à lui d'un coup ? Je me reprends

- Avada Ked…

Je retiens la fin de la formule. Je n'y arrive pas… Pas quand je sens le regard réprobateur du Griffy peser sur moi sans même le voir.

Mais pourquoi ne réagit-il pas ?

- Je vais m'en occuper moi-même ! S'écria Greyback avec colère.

Mais Amycus s'interpose et me désigne du menton.

- Nous avons des ordres, c'est à lui de s'en occuper.

Oui, c'est à moi de le faire. C'est à moi de mettre fin au règne du vieux sorcier. Mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, aucun geste n'anime mon bras prolongé par ma baguette.

Je n'y arrive pas. Potter est là, Potter me voit et à cause de ce regard que je ne discerne même pas, je suis démuni de toute volonté. Je reste là, les bras ballants, les yeux perdus dans la barbe grise et scintillant de Dumbledore qui reste toujours impassible.

Soudain dans le fracas assourdissant d'une porte ouverte à la volée, Rogue fait son apparition. Il pose son regard glacial sur Dumby. Son visage, décomposé par le dégoût est marqué par le combat, mais son œil est encore vif et ne quitte pas le vieux sorcier.

Pour la première fois depuis ma scolarité, je vois Dumbledore tressaillir et l'entends supplier d'une voix extrêmement basse.

- Severus… S'il vous plait.

Mais Rogue fait fi de ces derniers mots et lance dans un cri de rage, le sortilège de la mort.

Une lumière verte envahit la scène et je me sens comme emporté vers le lointain…

- Nooooooooooooooooon !

Je me redresse, le visage trempé de sueur, les cheveux emmêlés, encore ébloui par l'aveuglant flash émeraude.

_Tadaaaa !_

_Verdict ? Bon, très bon, excellent, jouissif (oui bon…) ou carrément à jeter immédiatement à la poubelle de mon ordi ? A vous d'en juger et de me faire part de vos critiques ou félicitations (pas optimiste pour un sou la demoiselle ). Je SAIS, c'est un prologue bien maigre, mais la suite ne va pas tarder à arriver !_

_Merci à tous de m'avoir lue, j'espère vous retrouver - rapidement si tout va bien - au prochain chapitre qui je vous le promets, sera un VRAI chapitre et non pas un simple remake du tome 6 version POV de Draco ! Son titre sera « Comment Harry Potter me sauve la vie »._

_Kristana_


	2. Comment Harry Potter me sauve la vie

Titre : Cette nuit-là, chapitre 1

Auteur : Kristana

Disclaimer : JKR et un petit peu de mon imagination

Couple : Dray et Harry

Rating : T

Bon et bien, dans mon immense gentillesse je mets la suite rapidement. Noooon, en fait, j'ai tellement hâte de vous faire part de la réaction de Dray quant à son cauchemar, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous donner le 1er chapitre ! Donc voilà chers lecteurs, le chapitre 1  


Bonne lecture !

**ooOoo**

Chapitre 1

Comment Harry Potter me sauve la vie

POV Draco

Haletant, j'essaye de retrouver mes repères. Où suis-je ? Je peine à ôter de mon esprit l'image de la tour d'astronomie, je sais que je ne m'y trouve pas.

Concentre-toi Draco, concentre-toi, ne cède pas à la panique.

Je tâtonne autour de moi et sens le moelleux d'un oreiller et la tiédeur d'une couette sous mes mains. Mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre et je reconnais la chambre où je passe mes nuits depuis maintenant quatre ans environ. Mes doigts effleurent enfin l'interrupteur de ma lampe de chevet. Je l'actionne et la lumière me surprend. Je dois fermer mes paupières, la luminosité est trop forte. Après quelques seconds, je les rouvre.

Mon lit donne l'impression d'avoir été tourné et retourné des milliers de fois. La couette pend lamentablement d'un côté et est froissée de toute part.

Comme d'habitude en somme. Comme à chaque fois que je fais ce satané cauchemar, comme à chaque fois que je me réveille en sueur après m'être démené dans mon sommeil…

Je pose mes pieds sur le sol froid de ma chambre. Un frisson me parcoure l'échine.

Les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains, je fixe le plancher de bois foncé et vernis et les rainures qui le traverse telles des veines. Enfin je me lève. Titube quelque peu et me dirige vers la porte que j'ouvre lentement.

Je gagne la salle de bain, ouvre le robinet du lavabo et me rafraîchit. La sensation de l'eau gelée sur ma peau me revigore et me fait oublier un instant ma nuit agitée. Mais quand je relève la tête, tout me revient en mémoire. Dans le miroir doré et orné de fioritures fleuries, je contemple mon reflet, et ce que j'y vois… je l'abhorre.

Mon visage, toujours fin et fier est désormais marqué par la fuite, la peur et la fatigue. Mes cheveux, originairement si blonds qu'ils semblaient blancs, ne sont plus qu'une masse terne et d'un blond banal.

Perdue la splendeur d'antan, envolée la jeunesse innocente, oubliée la beauté qui faisait tant rêver les jeunes élèves de Poudlard et que jalousaient tous mes camarades masculins. Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus rien de tout cela. Je ne suis plus le prince qui se pavanait dans les couloirs, un air supérieur et arrogant toujours collé sur le visage. Plus aucune sourire n'orne mes lèvres, plus aucun éclat n'illumine mes yeux fatigués… J'ai changé…

Je ne veux plus voir ce reflet devant moi, je ne veux plus voir ce visage qui n'est pas le mien dans le miroir. Je veux retrouver mon apparence d'avant… Je ne veux plus être moi.

Mes poings se serrent sur les rebords du lavabo d'email blanc, et soudain je me laisse aller à ma colère et à ma frustration. Voilà que la glace vole en éclat, répandant sur le sol et mon corps des milliers de petits morceau de verre, tels des flocons de neige en hiver.

La douleur est fulgurante, elle me traverse la main, puis le bras, mais je ne dis mot. Cela me fait du bien. La souffrance est mon exutoire et j'ai besoin d'elle pour me sentir vivant, moi qui vit terré dans un refuge qui n'est même pas le mien.

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre. Je ne me retourne même pas, je sais ce qu'il va dire.

- Draco, tout va bien ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux pas le voir.

- Draco, qu'as-tu fais ? Fais-moi voir ta main.

Harry s'approche de moi en évitant de marcher sur les bris de miroir qui jonchent le carrelage blanc aseptisé. Je le laisse prendre ma main et l'examiner. Je le laisse me réprimander et me soigner.

Je le laisse car sans lui je serai déjà sous terre, dans un cercueil bouffé par les vers.

Car Harry Potter m'a sauvé la vie. Je n'aurai jamais pensé dire cela un jour. Mais c'est la vérité. Malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait subir durant nos années à Poudlard, il m'a ouvert sa porte quand j'en avais le plus besoin, et voilà quatre ans qu'il m'héberge et surtout, qu'il me cache.

Je me revois encore, fatigué et affamé, me traîner jusqu'à la petite maison où il s'était établi après la fin de ses études. Je me souviens du courage que j'ai du rassemblé pour oser sonner à sa porte et de la peur qu'il m'assaillait quand je me suis retrouvé face à lui.

ooOoo

_Flash Back_

- Draco ?

Harry se tenait devant moi, le bras négligemment posé sur l'encadrement de porte. Rien sur son visage ne trahissait l'étonnement de sa voix. Bien au contraire, l'air serein qu'il abordait signifiait qu'il s'attendait un jour à me voir. Mais il n'en dit rien. A la place, il fit un pas vers la droite pour me laisser entrer.

J'hésitais, et si c'était un piège ?

- Tu entres oui ou non ?

Transi de froid et trempé par la neige qui tombait en gros flocons, je pénétrai à l'intérieur.

Le couloir dans lequel j'atterris était décoré avec goût dans un style ancien. Je levais les yeux pour admirer le plafond nacré et orné de fines moulures. Les murs quant à eux, étaient recouverts d'une patine rouge foncé et chargés de multiples tableaux représentant divers paysages ; nostalgie des parois surchargées de Poudlard sans doute.

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de m'extasier d'avantage, Harry me fit signe de le suivre dans le séjour jouxtant l'entrée.

Là encore, la maîtrise de la décoration ancienne s'illustrait dans un mobilier de bois foncé digne d'une savante menuiserie. Le salon qui occupait la majeure partie de la pièce était recouvert de boutis rouges et blanc, qui étaient apparemment les couleurs dominantes de la maison. Un feu brûlait dans une imposant cheminée baroque et répandait une chaleur bienvenue. Il me désigna un des fauteuils et se dirigea vers un buffet en merisier dont il sortit deux verres avant de me demander ce que je voulais boire. Je lui demandais un Whisky-pur-feu. Il me tendit le verre avant de s'asseoir à son tour, dans un fauteuil en face de moi.

De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous ne dit un mot. Je l'observai boire par petites gorgées son Whisky-pur-feu, avec toujours le même tic de se passer discrètement la langue sur les lèvres après chaque lampée. Étrangement, ce seul et ordinaire geste me mit mal à l'aise, car il fit naître en moi une drôle de sensation, comme un léger courant d'air intérieur s'insinuer dans mes veines (NDLA : je voulais écrire « courant électrique » , mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait pas lol). Alors je bus moi aussi.

Harry se leva au même moment pour gagner la fenêtre. Je ne le voyais plus que de dos. Il avait bien changé depuis Poudlard où je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois. C'était en sixième année, la veille de la mort de Dumbledore. Je n'étais pas revenu pour la septième année. Non, j'avais fui, je ne pouvais plus y retourner… J'avais fais trop de mal autour de moi, et surtout cette nuit-là…

Harry avait grandi, et il avait désormais une belle carrure, athlétique mais fine. Ses jambes se dessinaient délicieusement fuselées sous son pantalon noir et sa chemise vert bouteille laissait deviner des épaules musclées.

- Je savais qu'un jour tu viendrais, dit-il enfin avant boire à nouveau et poser son verre sur le rebord de fenêtre.

Je ne disais toujours rien. J'avais peur d'ouvrir la bouche, j'avais tellement peu parlé ces derniers mois que la simple idée de prononcer un mot m'effrayait.

Harry continua d'un ton posé mais teinté d'une légère appréhension.

- Je l'ai su au moment où tu m'as jeté ce regard perdu sur la tour d'astronomie.

Comme contre ma volonté j'articulais difficilement :

- Alors tu étais bien là ce soir-là.

Merlin quelle étrange sensation que d'entendre la voix d'un mort ! Elle était rauque, presque inaudible, pourtant Harry sembla la saisir car il se retourna vivement.

- Oui, j'étais là ! J'étais présent du début à la fin ! Je t'ai vu menacer Dumbledore, je l'ai vu mourir…

Il marqua une pause durant laquelle il alla se resservir un verre, puis se posta à nouveau près de la fenêtre et reprit d'un ton plus sombre :

- Mais j'ai également lu le doute dans tes yeux, l'incertitude dans tes gestes et ton renoncement à Le tuer.

Je fermai les yeux, je ne voulais plus revivre cela, pas quand j'essayais depuis des mois d'oublier cette maudite nuit.

- J'ai longtemps réfléchi à la raison qui t'a poussé à abandonner tes projets alors que tu y avais si durement travaillé. Oui, confirma-t-il devant mon air interrogateur, j'avais compris ton petit manège dans la Salle sur Demande, le Polynectar, les tours de gardes sous de fausses identités… J'ai tenté d'en avertir Dumbledore, mais il ne m'a pas cru et voilà où sa manie de faire confiance en les gens l'a mené !

Je lui demandais s'il avait trouvé le pourquoi de mon attitude. Il hocha la tête.

- Oui, j'ai compris en me souvenant du regard que tu as eu. Tu savais que j'étais là, tu avais compris que j'étais tapi quelque part dans un coin de la tour et que je t'observai et que je te haïssais pour ce que tu étais sur le point de faire. Alors tu n'as pas pu.

Alors il savait. Il savait que j'avais renoncé à tuer le vieux directeur tout simplement parce que je me sentais accablé par son regard !

- Une seule chose m'échappe cependant, dit-il en regagnant son fauteuil. J'ai bien compris que tu as arrêté ton geste à cause de moi. Mais ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est que tu n'as jamais accordé la moindre importance à ce que je pouvais dire ou penser, alors pourquoi cette nuit-là as-tu pris en compte ce que pensais ?

Je ne savais que répondre. J'avais tourné et retourné la question dans tous les sens durant tout ce temps où j'étais en fuite, sans jamais en trouver la réponse. Je le lui dis.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

- Et toi, où étais-tu durant tout ce temps ? Cela fait tout de même deux ans que tous ces événements ont eu lieu.

- Je me suis caché. J'ai d'abord erré un peu dans le monde magique mais quand j'ai vu des avis de recherche à mon nom, placardés un peu partout, j'ai fui dans le Londres Moldus où j'ai vécu dans un hangar désaffecté. Plusieurs jeunes paumés squattaient là-bas et m'ont accueilli. Ce n'était pas la joie, j'avais froid, faim et c'était difficile de se faire une place. En plus je craignais qu'un matin on ne me retrouve. Le monde magique n'était pas loin mais je ne voulais pas trop m'éloigner de ma seule attache, même si elle voulait ma mort.

- Pourquoi être revenu ?

Je soupirai. Admettre que j'étais au bout du rouleau et que je n'arrivais pas à m'assumer était difficile pour moi qui avait toujours craché sur ce genre de comportement.

- Je n'en pouvais plus… Je ne supporte plus de vivre ainsi…

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et fermai les yeux pour ne plus vois l'air dépité d'Harry.

- Et comment pouvais-tu être sur que j'allais t'accueillir ? Demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

- Personne ne m'aurait accepté, n'oublie pas que je suis censé être le meurtrier de Dumbledore. Mais toi tu sais que tout cela est faux n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais ma dernière chance, si tu m'avais livré au ministère je n'aurais pas été surpris. Tu as des raisons de le faire. Je t'ai mené la vie dure à l'école, je ne mérite pas ta bonté.

- Oh, s'il te plait, arrête avec tes mièvreries, tu me donnes envie de vomir. Si je t'acceptes ici, c'est tout simplement parce que je sais que tu n'as pas tué Dumbledore alors que tout le monde sorcier te croit coupable de sa mort ! Et qu'on accuse un innocent me révulse, je ne peux pas cautionner cela, Sirius en a trop souffert ! Ce n'est pas que j'ai une quelconque affection pour toi, mais je veux la justice !

Je ne sus que répondre. Savoir qu'il n'allait pas me dénoncer me réjouissait, mais j'avais peur de la suite.

- Que vas-tu faire alors ?

Harry tiqua.

- Te garder ici. Pour combien de temps, je ne sais pas encore, mais tu as bien besoin de te remettre sur pieds et ce n'est pas dans la rue que tu y arriveras.

- Et après ? Demandais-je, inquiet.

- Pour le moment, cela ne te regarde pas, mais je ne te dénoncerai pas si c'est que tu crains, je ne suis pas comme toi Malefoy !

_Fin du flash-back_

ooOoo

Un picotement dans la main gauche me tire de mes pensées. Harry est en train de me désinfecter la plaie et de m'ôter les morceaux de verre incrustés dans la peau.

- Tu es un sorcier Harry ! Lui rappelle-je d'une voix sourde. Tu peux faire cela plus facilement avec un simple coup de baguette…

Harry lève les yeux vers moi et les plante dans les miens. Comme j'aime ce doux regard vert. Il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi froid et pourtant si chaleureux.

- C'est pour que tu te rappelles combien ça fait mal…

Je ne réponds pas car il a raison. Il a toujours raison.

Il range le nécessaires à pharmacie sous l'évier et me fait signe de le suivre dans le séjour.

Ce dernier n'a pas changé depuis le jour où j'ai fait irruption chez Harry, trempé jusqu'aux os et amaigri. Les mêmes boutis recouvrent le canapé et les fauteuils confortables trônent toujours au milieux de la pièce. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'une autre personne vit ici. Et pourtant…

Harry se sert un verre de Whisky-pur-feu et me demande si j'en veux un. Je lui réponds par la négative, j'ai bien assez mal à la tête comme cela. Il prend place devant la fenêtre, l'épaule nonchalamment posée contre l'encadrement. C'est une chose qu'il fait souvent. Silencieux, je le vois presque tous les soirs devant cette fenêtre à contempler l'extérieur d'un regard terne, sirotant un verre d'alcool, soupirant quelques fois. Je ne sais à quoi il pense, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, il est mélancolique.

Il essuie du revers de la main la buée qui s'est accumulée sur la vitre et scrute l'obscurité. Devant son silence, je m'assieds dans le même fauteuil que ce soir-là et lui murmure :

- Je suis désolé pour le miroir, je t'en achèterai un autre.

- Et avec quoi ? Tu n'as même pas d'argent Draco ! Comment voudrais-tu acheter quelque chose ?

Sa remarque me gifle de plein fouet. Je sais que je n'ai aucune ressource, que je vis à ses crochets depuis des années et que je n'ai rien à lui apporter d'autre que des soucis et la crainte d'être découvert. Pourtant ses mots me font mal, et je ne sais pourquoi. J'ai mal de sa réaction car j'ai l'impression d'être pour lui un poids.

Il semble avoir remarqué mon silence et ma peine car il se poste devant moi et s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur.

- Je suis désolé Draco, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je suis exténué et j'ai eu peur de te voir dans la salle de bain, les mains ensanglantées. Excuse-moi.

- Non, tu as raison, je n'ai rien. Je ne suis rien…

- Draco, ne dis pas ça…

- Si, je suis un poids pour toi. Je ne fais rien d'autre que de pomper l'air de cette maison, d'être tout le temps sur tes épaules, et de compter chaque jour sur toi. Je n'ai rien à te rendre en échange. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me permets encore de rester là.

- J'ai fais le choix de garder auprès de moi, de te protéger tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé de solution. Et j'assume ce choix quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

Je me tais, je ne sais que répondre à cela.

Alors je ne réponds qu'un simple merci avant de me lever et de regagner sans un regard en arrière ma chambre.

De toute façon que pourrai-je lui dire ? Je sais qu'il me réconforte sans en penser un mot. Je le vois bien tous les soirs devant cette stupide fenêtre à ressasser des souvenirs qui me sont inconnus. Je sais qu'il ne sors jamais, que sa seule distraction sont ses études d'Aurors qui d'ailleurs touchent à leur fin. Jamais je ne le vois avec des amis, jamais il n'amène de conquêtes. A cause de moi il se transforme en ermite, toujours chez lui, seul entouré de ses livres. Je crois pas qu'il y ait un seul bouquin qu'il n'ait pas lu de tous ceux présents dans son impressionnante bibliothèque.

Je me glisse dans mon lit, éteints la lampe et reste un moment étendu sur le dos, à contempler le plafond faiblement éclairé par la lumière du couloir qui filtre dessous la porte close de ma chambre.

Je repense à mon cauchemar, à la peur que j'ai lue dans le regard de Dumbledore au moment où Rogue proférait cette maudite incantation ! Et dire que selon le ministère de la magie, je suis sensé avoir tué le vieux sorcier !

Je ferme les yeux et tente de m'endormir, mais trop d'images tourbillonnent dans mon esprit. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure que je trouve enfin le sommeil et la lumière du salon n'est toujours pas éteinte…

**ooOoo**

Et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! _Hého hého, je rentre du boulot !_

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Par contre, j'aurai une petite question à vous poser et l'avenir de cette fic dépendra de votre réponse (mais c'est que je vous fais participer !). Voilà, la fin est déjà écrite, mais je la vois comme une fin ouverte dans le sens où il est très possible d'en écrire une suite. Vous voyez sans doute où je veux en venir… Non ? Très bien, laissez moi continuer. Si ma fic emporte un certain succès (en gros, si elle a un peu plus que deux review quoi), il serait envisageable que j'écrive une autre fic qui serait la suite de celle-ci. Mais tout cela dépendra de votre avis. Si vous trouvez que je suis nulle à ch°°° pour écrire, ou que cette fic serait gâchée par une suite dites-le moi, il n'y a aucun problème, je vous l'ai dit, je suis ouverte à tout ! Mais si au contraire ça vous tente de connaître la suite des déboires de nos deux chéris, alors là, courrez mettre une review en me suppliant à genoux, que dans mon immense bonté, j'écrive la suite ! (mouais, vous pouvez rester à genoux, mais suppliez-moi quand même, flattez mon ego mdr)…

_Oyez Oyez bonnes gens_

_Votre avis est aujourd'hui quémandé :_

_Une fin définitive vous est proposée_

_Mais de dire non il est encore temps_

_Car une autre solution_

_Est à votre portée_

_Une suite est suggérée _

_Alors, oui ou non ?_

Bref, après ce délire moyenâgeux quelque peu douteux de la part de votre autoresse, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre nommé « Effet Boule de Neige ».

Bien entendu, j'accepte toute critiques, virulentes ou favorables quant à mon travail…

Merci à tous ceux (ben oui j'inclus les garçons tiens !) qui m'ont suivie jusqu'ici !

Kristana


	3. Effet Boule de Neige

Titre : Cette nuit-là

Auteur : Kristana

Disclaimer : JKR et encore JKR

Couple : Mimi Draco et pitit Harry

Rating : M

Bonjours chers lecteurs !

Je suis désolééééééeeee de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps ! Je vous prie, dans votre infinie gentillesse de gentils lecteurs, de me pardonner !

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivie jusque maintenant. Je sais que le prologue vous avait laissé sur votre faim, mais qu'apparemment le chapitre 1 vous a rassasié, bande de voraces !

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir. Vos critiques et remarques me permettent d'avancer et de m'améliorer, c'est pourquoi je leur donne tant d'importance. Et puis, j'avoue que recevoir une review flatte quelque peu l'ego °rire°.

Merci également à ceux qui mettent des review anonymes, si vous voulez cependant que je vous réponde, pour discuter autour de votre avis ou simplement pour vous remercier personnellement (c'est tout de même plus agréable), il vous faudra mettre votre adresse e-mail ; Fanfiction interdisant les réponses aux review dans les chapitres (allez comprendre !).

Très bien, voici donc le chapitre 2 :

Bonne lecture !

oooOooo

Chapitre 2

Effet boule de neige

POV Draco

Deux semaines ont passé depuis le bris du miroir.

Je suis seul dans l'immense maison, Harry est allé suivre ses cours. Cela fait quatre ans que c'est ainsi. Le matin, Harry part de bonne heure, rentre parfois à midi pour déjeuner avec moi et retourne en cour jusqu'au soir où généralement je le reçois, assis dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main.

Je ne sais pas si nous sommes amis, ni si un jour nous le deviendront. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, nous ne sommes plus ennemis comme nous l'avons été autrefois. Comment alors qualifier cette situation intermédiaire, ce lien étrange qui nous uni ?

Je vis chez lui vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre car je ne peux pas sortir au grand jour sous peine de me faire attraper par les aurors.

Je dois sourire à l'idée qu'Harry veut lui-même devenir l'un d'entre eux. Si ses congénères savaient quel lourd secret il cache !

Car les gens du ministère n'ont pas abandonné l'idée de me retrouver un jour et de me punir pour un acte que je n'ai pas commis. Qu'ils sont aveugles et bornés ! Seul mon nom les attire, attraper un Malefoy ! Quelle récompense pour ces pitoyables dirigeants !

Une chance que Voldemort ne soit plus, tué par Harry, comme le prévoyait son avenir. Une personne de moins à mes trousses ! Car il ne m'aurait pas laissé une seule chance de m'expliquer. J'ai faillis dans ma mission et j'aurai dû en payer les conséquences. Mais je ne voulais pas le faire, il m'a soumis à un chantage des plus ignobles ! Tuer Dumbledore ou voir ma mère mourir. Je ne pouvais souffrir de voir ma mère entre les mains de cet immonde personnage. Alors, je l'ai fait. Du moins, j'ai tenté de le faire.

Bref, je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur cette nuit.

Comme je le disais, Harry fait en sorte que je sois à l'aise chez lui et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant même si je ne sais toujours pas ce qui le motive à agir ainsi. Tout comme je ne sais toujours pas ce qui a arrêté mon geste cette nuit-là.

J'entends le cliquetis de la porte. Harry est de retour. Il pose ses affaires dans le couloir et me rejoints dans le salon, un prémice de sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur mais il ne me répond pas tout de suite. Il se sert d'abord un verre de gin, s'assied en face de moi et enfin dit d'une voix enjouée qu'il tente de maîtriser :

- J'ai eu mon examen… Je suis officiellement devenu auror !

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma gorgée de whisky pur feu.

J'avais complètement oublié qu'il avait passé ces stupides examens et qu'aujourd'hui, il en recevait les résultats.

- Je… C'est génial, réussis-je à articuler, tentant de ne pas paraître trop surpris.

Il me sourit à nouveau et ses yeux étincellent.

Comme j'aime voir cette petite lueur illuminer ses émeraudes, j'adore le voir heureux. Peut-être parce que moi-même je ne le suis pas. Je suis heureux par procuration en fait.

Il remet une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns derrière son oreille droite, boit une longue gorgée d'alcool et pose son verre sur la table devant lui.

- Je suis désormais un vrai auror !

- Ne le prends pas mal mais quel est aujourd'hui l'intérêt des aurors alors qu'il n'y a plus de mages noirs.

Je murmure presque ce dernier mot. Parler des Mangemorts est pour moi encore très pénible. C'est à cause d'eux que je suis réduit à vivre aux crochets de mon ancien ennemi.

- Draco, Draco, Draco… Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a plus de Mangemorts que la vermine est entièrement exterminée. Non, il y a tant de choses à faire, tu n'imagines même pas !

Je baisse les yeux. C'est vrai, je ne peux pas imaginer. Je ne suis plus sorti dans la rue depuis quatre ans. Je ne sais rien du nouveau monde, de l'après Voldemort. A peine ai-je pris l'air sur le balcon mais en ces temps froids, il n'est même pas question de mettre le nez dehors !

- Je suis désolé Draco… Je ne voulais pas dire cela. Je sais que cela doit être dur de ne pas pouvoir sortir. Mais c'est pour ta sécurité.

Ma sécurité ! Je commence à en avoir marre de ma sécurité ! Rien n'avance ! On pensait que le ministère de la magie oublierait cette histoire et laisserait tomber les recherches mais il n'en est rien. Je suis toujours le meurtrier de Dumbledore, point final !

- Viens, je vais préparer à manger, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

- Moi non plus, remarque.

Soudain son visage s'illumine.

- J'ai une idée, les voisins sont partis en vacances, que dirais-tu d'aller dans le jardin faire un bonhomme de neige.

J'hausse un sourcil.

- Harry, on est plus à Poudlard je te signale. Rappelle-toi on a vingt-et-un ans !

Il secoue la tête.

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour un bonhomme de neige et puis regarde dehors, c'est magnifique ! Pour une fois que je te propose de sortir !

Je le fixe d'un air incrédule. Je ne l'ai plus vu d'aussi bonne humeur depuis… Non, en fait, je ne l'ai jamais vu d'aussi bonne humeur depuis que je vis chez lui. Sans doute l'idée d'être un Auror…

Alors, je me résigne. Je me lève, prend mon manteau et enfile les bottes doublées de fourrure qu'Harry me tend. Et nous voilà dehors, dans la nuit glaciale, à patauger dans la neige.

C'est vrai que le jardin est magnifique. Il n'est pas très grand, on pourrait même dire qu'il est petit ! Mais quelle beauté ! Les deux sapins qui trônent au milieu du terrain plient leurs branches sous le poids du manteau de neige qui les recouvre. Le mur d'enceinte en pierre de grès se confond avec la ligne d'horizon et aborde un chapeau blanc et froid.

Quel bonheur de sentir le vent gelé fouetter mon visage. Moi qui dans ma jeunesse détestait cela, j'apprécie le picotement du froid sur ma peau. Je ferme les yeux et hume l'odeur que dégage la neige _(NDLA : tous mes amis rigolent quand je leur dis que la neige a une odeur et personne ne me croit, mais je proteste : la neige a une odeur ! ). _Que la nuit est calme, la neige occulte tout son. J'en oublierai presque que je me trouve à Pré-au-Lard !

Je reste debout dans le froid à me délecter de chacune des sensations que me procure cette nuit magique jusqu'à ce qu'une boule de neige m'arrive de plein fouet sur le crâne.

Je me retourne et vois Harry en façonner une nouvelle. Alors je me baisse et tente moi aussi de fabriquer mes munitions pour ce qui semblera être une guerre froide _(désolée pour ce pitoyable jeu de mot, mais il m'est venu tout seul)_. Mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps et voilà qu'une nouvelle boule de neige m'atteint à nouveau derrière la tête. Je tressaillis quand je sens l'eau couler le long de ma nuque. J'entends le rire cristallin d'Harry au loin et vois son merveilleux sourire.

- Alors Draco, la défense faiblit !

- C'est ce que tu vas voir ! Dis-je en me baissant pour ramasser une poignée de neige, la rouler grossièrement et la lancer en direction de ce petit chenapan. Mais il réussit à l'éviter tout en préparant une nouvelle boule.

Ne pouvant faire face à la catapulte nommée Harry, je décide d'y aller par la force et cours dans sa direction pour lui sauter dessus. Nous tombons tous les deux à la renverse, et j'en profite pour le gratifier d'une savonnette.

Je le vois lutter et je ris, je ris sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Harry se relève, les lunettes de travers, le visage rougi et le souffle court et me regarde me ternir les côtes, couché dans la neige. Je le regarde et cesse de rire.

- Qu… quoi ?

- C'est juste que je ne t'avais jamais vu rire, dit-il d'une voix basse.

Je ne réponds pas. Moi-même je ne sais plus à quand remonte mon dernier fou-rire. Mais je dois dire que cela m'a fait du bien. J'ai l'impression que tous mes doutes, toutes mes craintes se sont envolés par ma bouche. Je soupire et lui demande :

- Et alors ?

Il réfléchit un instant :

- C'est… perturbant. Mais je dois avouer que cela te va bien. Tu parais moins vieux.

Mes entrailles se serrent, il ne m'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Il évite toujours de parler de ma déchéance physique mais je sais qu'il en est conscient. D'ailleurs, comment ne pas le voir ? Je suis devenu une vraie loque ! Sa phrase m'a met mal à l'aise. Je dois chasser cette gêne, je ne veux pas gâcher cette soirée.

- Moins vieux ? Comme si j'avais l'air d'un grand-père, dis-je en plaisantant. Attend de voir ce que papi Malefoy est encore capable de faire.

Je me jette à nouveau sur lui et commence à le chatouiller. Mais Harry n'est pas en reste, il entreprend de me chatouiller mais je suis plus fort que lui et je me maintiens au-dessus de lui. Mais au bout de quelques minutes de ce rythme effréné, essoufflé, je m'arrête un instant. Harry aussi.

Son visage est si près du mien que je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage et la vapeur qui s'évapore à chacun de ses halètements. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et j'ai la sensation de m'y noyer.

Et je comprends. Après cinq ans de doute, je comprends enfin la raison de mon geste. Pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore. Pourquoi le regard d'Harry m'a si terriblement ébranlé.

Devant cette révélation, je me détourne d'Harry et me couche à ses côtés dans la neige. Je contemple les cieux d'un noir si profond qu'on ne distingue même pas la lune et encore moins les étoiles. Les flocons se remettent à tomber, je les sens caresser mon visage dans leur inexorable chute, dévaler la douce pente de mes joues telle une larme cristalline. Que je voudrai être l'un deux à ce moment même. Ils n'ont aucun autre but ni soucis que celui de quitter leur nuage et se laisser porter par l'air pour rejoindre leurs semblables sur Terre et recommencer leur éternel voyage. L'innocence des flocons…

Je frissonne. Mes vêtements sont trempés. Je sens l'eau s'insinuer dans le tissus de mon pantalon jusqu'à ma peau.

- Je crois que le bonhomme de neige sera pour une autre fois, dit soudain Harry en se levant. On est mouillés jusqu'aux os, on ferait mieux de rentrer. Viens.

Il me tend la main. Je la prends et il m'aide à me relever. Debout, je titube. J'ai vraiment froid.

- Draco, tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Un peu froid.

- Un peu ? Tu plaisantes, tes lèvres sont bleues.

Il me prend par l'épaule, me conduit à l'intérieur, dans la salle de bain. J'ôte mes vêtements détrempés et prends une douche chaude. Quand je sors, des vêtements secs sont posés devant la porte. Harry pense vraiment à tout.

Je le rejoins devant la cheminée. Lui aussi a changé de vêtements. Il avait revêtu un pantalon noir et un pull de la même couleur sous lequel on devine qu'il avait passé une chemise en flanelle rouge. Son visage est fermé, son attitude complètement différente, jamais on n'aurait pu croire qu'un quart d'heure auparavant il batifolait dans la neige.

Je le regarde adossé au mur jouxtant l'âtre, les flammes se reflétant dans ses yeux, leur donnant une brillance surnaturelle. Aucune expression n'anime ses traits figés, sa poitrine se soulève au rythme régulier et lent de sa respiration.

- Je vais me coucher, dis-je en me levant.

Il ne répond ni ne fait de geste prouvant qu'il m'a bien entendu.

Je vais dans ma chambre, me déshabille et me glisse entre les draps froids de mon lit.

Les images de cette agréable soirée me reviennent en tête. Le rire d'Harry, mon rire. Comme c'est étrange d'entendre un tel son sortir de ma bouche. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

Mais ce qui me surprend encore plus, c'est ce dont j'ai pris conscience, ce que j'ai ressenti alors que je me perdais dans l'océan vert de ses yeux.

Et la vérité m'apparaît soudain. Cette vérité qui met fin à tous mes doutes. Celle qui expliquerait pourquoi je n'ai pas pu tuer Dumbledore.

Je crois que j'aime Harry Potter…

**oooOooo**

_Voilà, ce sera tout pour cette fois._

Laissez-moi simplement vous dire que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire la scène de la bataille de boule de neige. Elle m'a permis de libérer Draco de cette situation oppressante, ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Mais étrangement, je me suis sentie moi-même libérée, comme si la vie de Draco déteignait sur moi… Hum.. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre là ? Bref, un vrai soulagement cette sortie dans la neige !

Concernant l'éventuelle suite dont j'avais fait mention dans le chapitre précédent ; j'ai eu plusieurs review positives, m'encourageant à vraiment écrire cette suite. Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision, bien que votre « engouement » me fasse réellement chaud au cœur. Mon hésitation est due à plusieurs éléments. Entre autres se pose un problème que beaucoup d'auteurs connaissent (je suppose), je parle du temps. Eh oui, la vie n'est que dur labeur et ne laisse malheureusement que peu de temps aux loisirs.

Je ne sais donc pas si j'aurai vraiment le temps d'écrire cette suite, bien que l'envie soit là ! J'ai pleins d'idées, notamment grâce à Trinitytagada, que j'embrasse au passage et que je remercie pour toutes les gentilles reviews et mails qu'elle m'envoie. Mais comme je pensais faire une suite assez longue, il faut que j'arrive à caler son écriture dans mon emploi du temps de minist… de juriste pardon (enfin, d'étudiante en droit plutôt), ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire ! Donc voilà, et comme me l'a fait très justement remarqué une revieweuse, il est difficile pour vous de savoir si une suite est nécessaire ou non avant d'avoir lu la fin. Donc je vais attendre la fin de la fic et réitérer ma question à ce moment-là.

Sur ce, je vous laisse,

Merci de m'avoir lue.

Kristana


	4. Quand tu liras cette lettre

-1Titre : Cette nuit-là

Auteur : Kristana

Disclaimer : Madame JK Rowling bien évidemment

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M

Chers, lecteurs, merci de me suivre jusque maintenant.. Voici le der des der ! Eh oui, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira..

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

Quand tu liras cette lettre

POV Draco

Oui, je crois que j'aime Harry Potter.

Maintenant que j'ai conscience de cette révélation, tout mon passé s'éclaire.

Je suis là, dans mon lit, enveloppé par la pénombre de cette chambre qui n'est en réalité pas la mienne à ressasser tous mes souvenirs pour essayer de trouver un élément confirmant ma thèse.

Je cherche jusqu'à ce premier jour à Poudlard où Harry a refusé la main que je lui tendais, l'amitié que je lui proposais. Cette amitié avortée que je n'ai jamais cessé de regretter. Car j'en ai toujours voulu à Harry de m'avoir rejeté. Et c'est pour cela je pense que j'ai été hargneux avec lui durant toutes ces années de communauté à l'école. En fait, cette colère que j'éprouvais au fond de moi, cette haine qui me brûlait les entrailles, c'est peu à peu, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, transformée en attirance. Et c'est ce soir-là, sur la tour d'astronomie, qu'elle s'est dévoilée à moi, mais sot que j'étais, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

Me revient à l'esprit de nombreuses images de mon passé avec Harry. Combien cela m'agaçait mais également me plaisait de le savoir à ma recherche lors de notre sixième année, alors qu'il me soupçonnait - à raison - de manigancer quelque chose. Je jubilais sans trop savoir pourquoi de le savoir obsédé par ma personne et aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que ce n'était pas de l'orgueil mais de la satisfaction émotionnelle. Hum… Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Mais que faire à présent ? Je doute qu'Harry soit de mon avis. Il me l'a dit lui-même lors de mon arrivée, il n'éprouve aucune affection pour moi. Seul son désir de justice me permet de rester ici. Pourtant, cela fait maintenant trois ans que j'habite sous son toit et que rien n'avance. Et il ne m'a jamais menacé de me mettre dehors.

Il faudra pourtant bien un jour que je m'en aille. Je ne peux rester ici indéfiniment, d'autant plus qu'Harry est désormais auror et je ne ferai que lui attirer des ennuis.

Mais ce qui me motive surtout à partir est le fait que je suis un poids pour lui.

Il n'a plus de vie sociale depuis mon arrivée. Il ne sort jamais, il ne voit jamais personne. Il ne me parle pas de soirées entre amis, si tant est qu'il ait gardé contact avec ses deux anciens compères. Sa vie est un vide qu'il ne comble que par son activité d'auror.

Non. Je ne peux plus rester. Cela fait trop de temps que je profite de lui et je ne veux plus être un fardeau, ni pour lui, ni pour personne.

Je vais partir.

Où ?

Je ne sais pas encore.

Et mes sentiments pour Harry ?

Hum…

Ce sont également eux qui m'obligent à partir. Si je reste, je souffrirai de ne pouvoir les vivre au grand jour. Harry ne me hait plus mais il ne m'aime pas pour autant. Je ne suis rien pour lui et je ne serai jamais rien à ses yeux. Je ne veux pas être gêné quand je serai en sa compagnie, je ne veux pas avoir à baisser les yeux quand je croiserai les siens au risque de m'y noyer.

Non, je ne veux pas avoir mal à cause de mon attirance pour lui. Si je pars maintenant, il sera peut-être encore temps de les éradiquer et de l'oublier à jamais.

Mais comment oublier Harry Potter ?

On ne met pas de côté trois ans de vie commune avec lui. Il m'a tout de même sauvé la vie, il m'a accordé un sursis alors que d'autres m'auraient immédiatement tué.

Je n'ai pas peur de ce qu'il se passera au-dehors, je pourrai me cacher comme je l'ai fait durant ces deux ans après ma fuite de Poudlard. Pas indéfiniment bien sûr mais j'aviserai le moment venu.

Ma décision est prise, je vais une fois de plus fuir…

ooOoo

POV Harry

Je pousse la porte d'entrée, pose mes affaires dans le couloir et comme tous les soirs je vais gagner le séjour où je sais que je trouverai Draco, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil, à lire pour la énième fois le même livre.

Mais ce soir tout semble différent. A peine le pied posé dans le corridor, je sais que quelque chose a changé. J'entre dans le salon. Vide.

Tout est à sa place habituelle et pourtant rien n'est pareil. Je file vers la cuisine, elle aussi vide, puis la chambre de Draco.

Les rideaux sont tirés, la pièce sombre. Je m'avance à tâtons, sans penser à allumer une chandelle et m'approche du lit, pensant distinguer une présence. J'avance une main aveugle et m'attends à entrer en contact avec lui mais c'est une couette que je rencontre.

Cédant à la panique, je visite toutes les pièces de la maison en vain, cherchant dans le moindre recoin, courant dans le jardin. Mais je ne le trouve pas. Je retourne alors au salon, désemparé.

Je m'assieds dans mon fauteuil préféré et me prends la tête entre les mains comme si cela m'aiderait à savoir où se trouve mon pensionnaire. Peut-être l'a-t-on retrouvé, qu'il est en ce moment même en train de se faire interroger au bureau principal des aurors !

Non, j'en aurai sûrement entendu parler… Attraper Draco Malefoy est tellement important aux yeux du ministère que la nouvelle se serait répandue comme une traînée de poudre.

Ne tenant plus en place, je me lève et fais les cent pas pour finalement atterrir devant une des fenêtres, celle où je passe le plus clair de mon temps à contempler le paysage. C'est alors que mon attention est attirée vers la commode à côté de la fenêtre où repose un bout de parchemin roulé sur lui-même et retenu par un fin ruban vert.

Je m'empresse de l'ouvrir et reconnais immédiatement l'écriture de Draco. Je ne prends même pas le temps de m'assoir que je la lis déjà.

_Harry,_

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serai déjà bien loin._

_Je ne sais par où commencer pour expliquer mon geste, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire…_

_Peut-être devrai-je d'abord te remercier. C'est tout de même la moindre des choses que de dire merci à celui qui m'a sauvé la vie et qui m'a accueilli durant trois ans alors que je ne le méritais pas. Je sais ce que tu me dirais, _

_« Arrête avec tes niaiseries, mais c'est vrai, tu mériterais plutôt des claques » ! _

_Et c'est vrai, tu as eu la gentillesse de ne pas me juger alors que tout le monde au-dehors ne voulait que ma mort. Tu m'as ouvert ta porte alors que tu aurais eu plus de raisons que quiconque de me refuser ton hospitalité._

_Et c'est pour ce sacrifice que je te remercie du fond du cœur._

_Car oui, je le vois comme un sacrifice. Nombre de fois je t'ai vu refuser une invitation car j'étais la ou t'enfermer chez toi alors que tes amis sortaient s'amuser. Tu as entièrement mis ta vie entre parenthèse. Et c'est ainsi que lentement tu t'es enfermé dans une chrysalide à cause de moi. _

_Tu sais, jamais personne n'a tant donné pour moi et pour mon Salut. Jamais personne ne s'est aussi bien occupé de moi… Et je n'ai rien à t'offrir en retour._

_C'est donc pour cela que je m'en veux et que j'ai décidé de partir._

_Mais pourquoi maintenant ? C'est vrai, j'aurai pu partir bien avant ou au contraire, abuser de ton asile un peu plus longtemps d'autant plus que tu ne m'as jamais imposé de limite. _

_Mais t'avouer la raison de mon départ m'est difficile à un point que tu ne t'imagines pas. Néanmoins, je pense que tu es en droit de connaître la vérité._

_Tu te souviens la semaine dernière, nos jeux dans le jardin ? Ce n'est pas qu'une de tes boules de neiges que j'ai pris en pleine face mais aussi la nature des sentiments que j'ai à ton égard. _

_Je t'en prie, ne cesse pas ta lecture maintenant. Je conçois que tu ne me comprennes pas mais s'il te plait, lis-moi jusqu'au bout._

_Durant toutes nos années à Poudlard je n'ai eu de cesse de te prouver l'ampleur de mon aversion envers toi et maintenant, je me rends compte que tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade. Que c'était en fait de la colère envers moi-même, que c'était l'extériorisation de ma propre frustration de ne pas être un de tes proches. Je t'enviais, mais plus encore, j'avais envie d'être ton ami. Tu sais, le jour où tu as refusé la main que je te tendais, j'ai vraiment eu mal, mais je ne l'ai pas montré. J'étais trop obnubilé par le standing que j'étais censé respecter. Mais aujourd'hui tout cela m'est égal et je n'ai pas peur de te dire que je t'aime._

_Que je n'ai pas peur est toutefois un bien grand mot. Si je ne craignais pas ta réaction, je serai en face de toi et je t'avouerais cela de vive voix et tu ne tiendrais pas cette pitoyable lettre dans tes mains. Mais j'ai toujours été un lâche. Je l'ai prouvé maintes fois. Je n'ai pas osé faire face à Voldemort quand il m'a ordonné de tuer Dumbledore, je n'ai pas eu le cran d'éliminer ce dernier et je n'ai pas eu le courage d'affronter les autorités pour prouver mon innocence. A la place, j'ai fui et maintenant, je fuis encore parce que j'ai peur de l'amour qui grandit en moi. J'ai honte de moi mais comment changer un faible ?_

_Je ne sais comment tu considéreras cette nouvelle. _

_Peut-être jetteras-tu simplement ce parchemin froissé dans le feu et vaqueras-tu à tes occupations habituelles en te disant que tu as un poids en moins dans ta vie. Si c'est le cas, très bien, je ne peux pas m'imposer et tu ne me reverras plus mais sache que je te serais éternellement reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi._

_Dans le cas contraire, j'ai mal rien que d'y penser mais je ne reviendrais tout de même pas. Je ne veux pas t'apporter d'ennuis et je veux que tu revives, que tu cesses de te terrer dans ta maison. Alors oublie-moi. _

_Quant à moi, je ne sais où ma fuite me mènera, j'y suis habitué maintenant. Où loger, comment me nourrir, comment échapper aux aurors sont encore des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponse._

_Mais je suis certain d'une chose : ta présence me manquera. Je souffrirai de ton absence, moi qui suis habitué à te voir tous les jours. Tes yeux surtout me manqueront cruellement je crois. Ces deux océans émeraudes à travers lesquels je vivais et je me noyais. Grâce à toi j'ai découvert que l'on pouvait aimer mais que malheureusement, cet amour n'est pas toujours partagé. Ça aussi je l'ai découvert récemment et ça fait mal._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je te demande juste une chose. Tiens ta promesse de ne pas me livrer aux autorités, de leur dire que tu m'as hébergé._

_Adieu_

_Draco_

Je lève les yeux de la lettre, mais je ne vois rien. Tout est brouillé et je me rends compte que mes yeux sont emplis de larmes.

Je ne pense à rien, seul le mot Adieu raisonne dans mon esprit comme une éternelle litanie. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Draco est parti. Non pas que je m'étais attaché à lui mais il était devenu partie intégrante de mon quotidien et le savoir absent me déstabilise. Je ressasse ses mots dans ma tête.

Peut-être a-t-il raison… Je me suis enfermé dans un monde où rien n'existe sauf lui et moi. Il est vrai que j'ai rompu les liens avec la majorité de mes anciennes connaissances, si bien que certains m'appellent l'ermite.

Mais ce n'est pas uniquement pour lui que j'ai fait cela… Quand j'ai tué Voldemort, une partie de moi-même l'a rejoint dans sa tombe. Depuis lors je ne suis plus le même. Je n'aspire plus à rien d'autre qu'à la justice d'où mon métier d'auror et le fait d'avoir hébergé Draco. Je ne vis plus, je survis dans un monde qui n'est plus le mien. Et cela me conviens, je ne veux rien devoir à personne, on a tant attendu de moi.

Quant aux sentiments qu'il éprouve pour moi…

Je froisse le parchemin dans ma main, me lève et jette la petit boule difforme de papier dans le feu. Je la regarde lentement se consumer et se mêler aux cendres déjà présentes dans l'âtre.

Puis, je me dirige vers le buffet, me sers un whisky-pur-feu et m'accoude à la fenêtre.

La nuit est sombre.

Cette _nuit-là _aussi était sombre, je m'en souviens très bien…

FIN

ooOoo

Et bien nous y voilà !

La fin.

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu et que la fic dans son intégralité vous a plue.

Je suis un peu émue, c'est la première fic que je finis. Bon, c'est vrai elle n'était pas très longue, mais quand même, je suis contente !

Je remercie du fond du cœur tous ceux qui ont m'ont lue jusqu'au bout, et ceux qui m'ont en plus envoyé des review ! Merci, danke schön, tank you, sdrasvoï (désolée, je sais juste le prononcer mais pas l'écrire !) !

ooOoo

La fin d'une fic ?

Oui

Oui, mais…

Peut-être le début d'une autre.

En effet, je vous avais parlé d'une éventuelle suite que je pourrai adjoindre à ce récit, ce dans une fic indépendante. Je vous avais également fait part de mes hésitations en raison notamment du manque de temps. Et bien, je vous le redemande aujourd'hui, est-ce que vous voulez une suite ?

Comme dis, j'ai déjà des idées, je pensais à la mise à jour de la vérité, peut-être le procès de Rogue (merci Trin'), et puisque Draco a fui, la recherche désespérée de Harry. Il y aura donc deux POV et non plus un POV majoritaire de Draco. J'avais également pensé à une sorte de resocialisation de Harry à travers la présence retrouvée de Draco ou un truc dans le genre.

Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part et bien évidemment, si je les insère dans le récit, je ferai mention de votre participation dans l'entête du chapitre ! (Donc n'oubliez pas de préciser votre nom et, si vous en avez une, votre adresse mail)

Voilà, je pense que c'est tout pour cette fic !

Je voulais dire que j'ai aimé l'écrire, même si elle n'a pas été très longue. J'ai aimé recevoir vos commentaires, vos critiques constructives, vos félicitations ! Aaaah que cela m'a fait plaisir !

Je donne l'impression d'une remise d'award, mais je n'exagère rien, j'ai vraiment adoré !

J'espère vous retrouver lors mes prochaines fics, et la Voix Des Anges, toujours en cours d'écriture !

Bisous à tous

Kristana


End file.
